Time Enough
by pigwiz
Summary: Sometimes, there has just been enough... Time.
1. Chapter 1

Time Enough

He was riding the bus home after substitute teaching the Adult School class. He had been ready to head home when the call came: _Are you available to teach tonight_. It was his birthday. He really didn't know what his girlfriend had planned, so he had called her. She hadn't answered the house line at their shared apartment, but she had picked up her cell phone when he called that. She had said that it would be fine, the money would be good and anything she may have planned for his birthday would be just fine a couple hours later. She had seemed a bit distant, but she probably had a bunch of people showing up for his twenty third birthday, and now had to deal with them.

Life was pretty darn good. He had the girl of his dreams, and she had him. He had put her through college, she just having graduated last spring. She now had a good job, and was putting him through school. She had wanted to do this the other way around, with him finishing college first, but this worked out better for the two of them. She even admitted he was right, again… he chuckled.

They had moved in together in their small apartment by UOW nearly three years ago. The apartment was in a great area, and the rent was cheap. With school and living expenses, they hadn't been able to put any money aside. But there was plenty of time for that, so… things were just fine, just as they were.

The bus stopped about a block from their apartment. He gathered his coat, backpack and computer bag and stepped down to the curb. He turned away from the bus and began the short walk home. This was his favorite part of his trip home. He had this little ritual on the walk. He would daydream about their wedding. It wasn't anytime soon. In fact they didn't know when it would be. Be he had asked and she had said yes and they talked over the details fairly regularly. It was one of those little rituals lovers have while laying in bed on Sunday mornings. He really couldn't wait.

The apartment was dark when he walked in. He looked around, expecting the 'happy birthday' yells to begin any second. But they didn't. He flipped on the lights and dropped his bags by the door, and hung up his coat. He ambled into the kitchen, where he saw the note on the counter.

It said that she still loved him but this guy she had been having lunch with from work had been promoted and he was leaving for his new position on the east coast and she just had too see where this 'thing' with him would lead and she hoped he wouldn't hate her and maybe they could still talk and she would be his best friend forever and… happy birthday.

The devastation was complete for a few weeks.

But, he lived. He found that he could indeed rely on himself for everything. Money got crazy. He had to really step up and work more now, and he did. It cost him another eighteen months to graduate, but he did, and then life got a bit easier. Time marched on, as it does whether you want it too or not. Time just doesn't give a damn.

He really hadn't had a moment to think about his 'singleness' while in school. Things were just much too intense with a full time job and full time school. Now, nearly six years after the birthday from hell, he had progressed. It didn't hurt as much at all, but it still did, kind of. Especially when staring into the fireplace on those long winter nights.

After college he had taken a second job for a little over a year. He surmised that he was used to working two jobs already, if you called college a job. With the extra income he had managed to pay off his student loans that had become necessary after the birthday from hell. He'd continued working the second job for a few months after and was able to purchase a nice little starter house. Starter houses are generally the provenance of young families. His neighborhood was no different. He was the only single person within blocks. Most of his neighbors were young couples with young families. Sometimes that hurt. He should be there, where they were, but he wasn't.

He wasn't happy, but he was content. So, he reasoned, if this is the hand he was dealt this is the hand he would play. He was good with all that. Although there had been a few opportunities, he had never dated anyone else.

She had called a number of times. He always let the calls go to voice mail, and he always erased them before listening to them. There was that one time he had made the mistake, took the call and it was her. She must have changed her number since it didn't ID. She had managed to get out a few words before he had hung up, and tagged the new number as hers. He continued to wonder why he just didn't either change his number or block hers. But he didn't.

He wasn't really sure just where she was, and kind of liked not knowing.

There was the _other _'love' of his life. He smiled to himself whenever he thought of her. He really never had loved her, but she _was_ good friend. The operative word being was. She had gone to college out of state, met the man of her dreams, and married him. Her husband, she had told him, was kind of the jealous type, and just didn't understand another '_man friend_'. So, that had been that. He'd been invited, but didn't attend the wedding three or four years back. He had heard she'd had a kid or two and seemed very happy.

He was in his backyard. It was summer. One of those glorious weekend summer evenings. He had decided to barbeque. He'd picked up this huge steak at the store, and thought he could make sandwiches with the leftovers for about half the week it was so big. He heard the side gate open, but didn't pay it any mind. The neighbor kids had permission to enter his yard at any time to retrieve balls, toys… whatever.

He felt the presence and turned to see which neighbor kid it was… it was her. She stood stock still, not three feet from him. She was very nervous, and switched between examining his face then her shoes. He was dumbstruck.

She said she had rung the front door bell a few times and then smelled the barbeque. She said she was so very sorry things had happened the way they did, and said she realized she had been awful. She said that things hadn't worked out between her and the other fellow, and she had been afraid to come back, afraid he hated her…

"Do you… hate me?" She asked.

He shook his head, no.

She nodded and he could tell things were welling up inside her, ready to explode. She hated it when she cried, and he knew it. He decided to sidestep the tension and asked if she had eaten, if she was hungry. She looked at him with those eyes, those gorgeous eyes, and silently nodded, then a flicker of a smile.

"I'm starved." She said.

The ice was broken. They ate and talked about nothing really, nothing serious anyway. They enjoyed the evening on his tiny little patio. Soon, it was dark. He invited her in for some coffee. She happily accepted. He was grinding the beans when he finally decided to ask her.

"Why are you here?"

She took the few steps toward him and faced him. She locked her eyes with his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She sighed and broke eye contact, then resumed it.

"I came back for you…" She said.

He nodded, he understood.

She pulled him into a deep hug and began sobbing. Huge heart wrenching sobs. Between them she told him that she loved him, always had. She knew she was horrible and was afraid he would just throw her out. She wanted him back so badly she could taste it. God's why did she have to be so stupid, do such a stupid thing… she was so very sorry. Was there a chance?

She sobbed.

He nodded.

She kissed him.

She kissed him with such fervor they both nearly fell to the floor. The kiss was filled with pent up emotion and hope… and love.

He could tell.

He could feel it all.

He kissed her back.

Things progressed. Articles of clothing littered the floor between the kitchen and his bedroom. Their lovemaking had been the same as the kiss… Carnal, animalistic and gentle all rolled into one fleeting group of moments.

They lay panting, holding each other, caressing each other.

Loving each other.

Soon, she was asleep.

He took his phone and went out on his tiny patio and made a couple calls. He got out a pair of sweats for her. He showered, and joined her in his bed.

He woke her up with gentle kisses and they made love again. Slowly, gently… so unlike the last time. Afterward he asked her if she would like to shower. She said yes, and did so.

He had made coffee.

She dressed in the sweats he had given her. Her meager backpack rested against the wall near the front door. They drank coffee and chatted before he asked her if she had made any plans on where she was staying. He had thought not, but just asked to make sure. She smiled and answered that she had hoped she could stay here, with him.

He nodded.

Just before midnight the doorbell rang. They had been sitting in the front room. He told her to come with him to the door, since this was really for her.

"A midnight snack! You are just too wonderful." She exclaimed.

He turned too her, grimaced a bit, and then smiled.

He opened the door and handed the taxi driver her backpack. He gently nudged her out the door while telling her that a one way airline ticket to New York was waiting for her at the Flyways Airline check in desk.

He closed the door.

Within the same minute he heard the taxi's doors close, and pull away. He peeked out the window, to make sure she was in the cab.

She was. Blond hair, blue eyes and all.

He wondered too himself if he had just made the greatest mistake of his life. But decided he hadn't.

He felt about the same.

He still wasn't happy, but he was content.

* * *

_Who knows where this came from! _

_But I know where it's going._

_I was faved yesterday by someone named_

_mamaluvsangst_

_And thanks!_

_So, this one is for you!_

_Angsty enough?_

:pig~

* * *

**Tech-Man, KingxLeon21, JamesTheGreater axel100, BaalRules,**

**Myjumpingsocks, hartful13, BoxOfTrinkets**

**You guys (and gals) ROCK!**

**OK, One more tiny bit of**

**MAJOR IMPORTANCE**

**axel100**

**Has written the most**

**MARVELOUS STORY!**

_Chasing Their Horizon_

**It is truly a**

**MUST READ!**

**And**

**If you've never read the work of**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**whispered love 13**

**IronishRose**

**go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Enough - 2

Sleep just wasn't his friend that night. He blamed it on the coffee. But he knew that wasn't the real reason. He tossed and turned, then turned and tossed until somewhere in the early hours of the first day after she returned, he finally dozed off. His sleep wasn't at all restful. He woke up and got up. He walked into the kitchen, then the front room, then outside to the patio. All the places she had been, they had been.

He had a pounding headache and maybe a twinge of heartache as well.

But, it was too late to undo what he'd done. Heartache be damned.

He wandered around his home for a bit, then went back to his bedroom, where they had been.

Maybe he was wrong, he thought.

He was so tired by this point, he lay back down. His head still throbbed. Reaching into the bedside table he removed the bottle of aspirin and shook out a couple. That's when he noticed it. The water bottle, her water bottle. It stood there on '_her_' side of the bed. It mocked him. She had set it there after their lovemaking, and now he needed it to wash down his aspirin.

Did he need her too?

He told himself it was only a bottle of water and took it and drank deeply. Just as he had drunk deeply of her, her presence, her being, her smile. Her love.

The bed smelled of her. The pillow more so.

That's when it struck him. That's when he realized…

He was alone.

He had two other tiny bedrooms. One was an office, the other, a never used guest room. He'd never had any guests. He got up and moved to that room. This bed didn't remind him of her. Maybe he'd end up sleeping in here for a long time, he thought.

It was nearly dawn on Sunday. Another wasted Saturday night. It hadn't started that way, but it was now.

He slept.

He smelled coffee.

He smelled bacon.

He was dreaming he told himself, he sat up.

She was in the doorway of the bedroom.

She looked at him and smiled shyly, asked him not to 'freak' but to come and join her for breakfast.

It's just past noon, he said.

Breakfast is when you eat it, she replied as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

He groggily stumbled along behind her.

He wasn't really sure this was happening. How? He thought and started to ask. She smiled, again shyly, which for her is so far from normal, as she touched his lips with her fingers.

Don't talk, don't ask, eat first, and listen. She said as she gently pushed him into the chair at the table.

She placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns in front of each of them, with a plate of buttered toast between them.

Then she served the coffee.

Then she sat across the table from him.

First, she said, I'm not destitute, not broke. The only reason I only brought the backpack is because it had just a few necessities packed in it. Just in case… just in case things went well last night.

He was eating, she hadn't touched her food.

She continued: When I left, Devon and I went to Hartford, Connecticut. He was, and still is I imagine, a total ass. We didn't last three months. One huge problem for me was that all I could think of was you. I needed to get out of Hartford, but I was afraid to come back to you. I took a transfer to Omaha, Nebraska. I've been there ever since. My boss there finally got tired of watching me pine away for you, and transferred me back out here, to Seattle. I've been here four days working up the courage to come by. At the moment I'm staying at an Econo Lodge about three miles from here. You haven't noticed, but I've been in front of your house every day since I got into town. First, I had to make sure you were single, and then I had to get over being so afraid.

He interrupted her then, asking her to please eat.

She said she couldn't.

He got up and refilled their coffee, returned the pot to the machine, and stood directly behind her.

He gently rubbed her neck and shoulders, and lightly kissed the top of her head.

She began to eat.

He finished the mini massage, and returned to his seat, asking her to please continue.

She did continue, between bites: So, here I am. I told the driver to take me to the motel last night, instead of to the airport. Which, by the way, I called the ticket desk and got you a refund. The ticket charges are back on you're card. Anyway, back in the room, I thought that I had tried, and failed. Until I realized something. Yes, I made a huge mistake when I left, and I'm sorry. But you made a huge mistake last night, I think anyway. We're even. Now we can start over. I've never stopped loving you, and I think you still love me. So that's it. This morning I got up, got in the rental car and went to the market. Then I came here. I didn't even have to break in. You left the patio door open. I noticed you sleeping, so I quietly made breakfast and here we are.

…and here we are… he said quietly.

He got up and took the dishes from the table, rinsed them off.

So, now what? He asked her.

I don't know… she said.

Devon? He asked

She nodded.

Now… we're even? He asked.

Yes… even. She said.

Did you sleep much last night? He asked.

No, hardly any. She said.

Nap? He asked.

Please, I'd love a nap. She said.

She got up from the table, and began making her way toward the guest room.

No… no Sam. That's the guest room. This is our room, here. He said motioning to his bedroom.

She smiled, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

They lay down on the bed, she on her side, he on his, and sighed... simultaneously.

She propped herself up, and gently kissed him. He kissed her back. They resumed their sleeping positions from all those years ago without thought.

We're back… she said.

Yep… he replied.

What about the motel? She asked.

We'll get you checked out this evening, and get you moved in here. He answered.

There is… Time enough. He said.

* * *

_Okay!_

_My answer to the demands_

_To end this on a happy note!_

:pig~

* * *

**Tech-Man, KingxLeon21, JamesTheGreater axel100, BaalRules,**

**Myjumpingsocks, BoxOfTrinkets**

**You guys (and gals) ROCK!**

**OK, One more tiny bit of**

**MAJOR IMPORTANCE**

**axel100**

**Has written the most**

**MARVELOUS STORY!**

_Chasing Their Horizon_

**It is truly a**

**MUST READ!**

* * *

**And**

**If you've never read the work of**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**whispered love 13**

**IronishRose**

**go and do it now.**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
